Synu
The southernmost Isle that is under Yotimiran control, Synu is a place of great danger and great prosperity. Home to a great host of Dwarves, Elves, Goblins , Trolls , Ogres and much fouler things, Synu is a magical vastly unexplored land, and is the first place that the Elves settled on their great migration from the unknown west. Geography Synu is comprised of one large Isle, and three somewhat smaller ones. Of the three small islands, only the Southernmost has been explored. The main body of land is nearly split in two by the Illia'forna, the great river that flows south from the Magically fed Coldreach Mountains. The various landmarks, are as follows. Elvenshine : The southernmost Elven city. It is governed by no one and ran as a trade center. In times of war or conflict, an elected Ambassador will serve as head of state, and will provide cultural relief, while the Elven Guard will run their military campaign. The Elves system of government is extremely loose, but if caught committing a crime by a member of the guard, the criminal is subject to a trial in which he/she must appeal to his/her peers, who form the Jury. The Elf city has an invisible shield of magic protecting it from aerial assault and cannonfire. This shield is held strong by several mages that cycle in and out during times of battle. The city is open to any traders, but they do not particularly take kindly to Orcs or Humans. Coldreach Mountains: Where the Synuan Dwarves make their home and dig their mines. A cold jagged mountain range rife with Trolls, Dragons and other mystical beasts of great danger. Much of it is considered impassible and even more has yet to be explored. Delvogar Mines: The first mine that was ran by the first Dwarves. It is now considered a place of great danger, filled with Goblins, many Trolls and some say even an Ogre of great strength. The many Synuan Dwarf tribes long to retake the mines. Ogre Run: A great stretch of plains where a different breed of trolls (known as ogres) call their home. The Dwarves do a lot of hunting on the plains, and so it is not entirely uncommon of them to come to do battle with the Ogre's of the North. Marigold Manor: The lair of an Elven Dark lord who is said to possess great power, but was locked away by a powerful Elf wizard. The Dark lord's name is Fareforth Vazul'thid , and he is currently waiting for any foolish mortal to open the door to his tower. Lake Marigold: The most prominent lake on the Isle of Synu, it provides life for a great many creatures that live too far from the river. Ranger's Run: The mountain range that separates the Elven lands from the Dwarven lands, Ranger's Run is a natural wall that keeps the untamed North out of the civilized South, and is also where Elven Rangers go to hone their skills and test their wits. Many Dragons and other creatures of danger make their homes there. The Skittering Scar: A place of great Evil. During the Demon Wars , the lesser demon, Pythagorus rose a great host of large insects from their underground burrows and placed an enchantment on them to make them grow larger and more dangerous. The various creatures that inhabit the Scar include large Ants, Wasps, Scorpions, Spiders, and many others. Though, their are many creatures there, the Ants are the most abundant, and their queen resides in an underground burrow that no man has ever set foot in. Magus'Tian Tower : The Elven college for Mages, is a place where wizards and magic users from all over the world may go to seek council from the elder spellweavers that founded the place after the demon wars. The great tower is made of solid rock that is quite literally seamless and bound together by magic, making it a very difficult place to penetrate, if those inside don't want you too. Unsettled Point: As there is a portal from Elvenshine to Magus'Tian Tower, not many have dared venture through the Dead wood, and so the Unsettled Point is just that; unsettled. The Living and Dead halves: During the Demon Wars, the Demons set up camp on one side of the river, and the elves hunkered down at Elvenshine. Many Elf warriors ventured across the river to fight, and many where slain. When the wars ended, the Demons cursed their side of the wood, raising the Elves and Demons back from the dead as living skeletons. The living half is simply the forest that remained untainted. Demon's Watch: The famous watchtower where Tibbick Drallovan first spied the Demon approach, and helped launch an offensive to stop them while the citizens fled to the city. Mt. Diablo: The only Volcano that is active on the Isles of Synu. Mt. Diablo is home to a host of fire elementals that rarely leave the inside. Category:Canon Category:Maps Category:History